Home
by violetta1199
Summary: 'Don't be alone Doctor'. One of Amelia Pond last wishes. And he was now ready to make her happy. [Dedicated to Erika, only you could have made me love these two]


_Home_

The Doctor was sitting on a very uncomfortable chair, with an almost broken leg, at a small table, hidden from whoever came into the TARDIS from the front door.  
He had been sitting there for a while, sorrounded by wires, boxes, pieces of wood, metal objects and projects. He liked that place, he could be alone and think. Even if most of the times he had to do something, to get bored wasn't a thing the Doctor liked.  
Now he was playing with a little thing, passing it from one hand to another, putting it down on the table and picking it up again.  
He had to make a choice.  
He hated choosing. If he had had the chance, he would have let someone else to chose anything. Instead, he had spent his whole life choosing. For himself, for other people, for worlds and planets across the Universe.  
He chose to steal a TARDIS, to travel within space and time, not always caring about the consequences. He chose to pick a companion, for each journey, someone he could travel with. There had been a lot of people through the Doctor's life. People he had chosen, people who loved him, and people he loved back.  
His thoughts went to River, without hesitation. He had loved her for a very big part of his life, his wife, his love. He thought about how she left him and he blamed himself once more, he had chosen in a bad way.  
However, he was now alone, as River left him.  
Alone...  
He closed his eyes and smiled, while he saw her, her face in the dark.  
She had those big sparkling eyes, freckles scattered on her nose and her cheecks, her pale skin. Her ginger hair, long and wavy, and one of the biggest smile the Doctor had ever seen.  
He felt the little piece of paper, the 'Afterwords' written on it, get a little heavier, sealed inside a pocket of the jacket, near one of his two hearts. And a drawer in a far place of his mind opened, letting all the words kept inside to flow out, like a river in a valley.  
He could see her thin red lips moving, her voice in his ears.  
He had read that paper so many times that words were printed in his brain, her voice whispering them.  
Amelia Pond.  
The girl who waited.  
And one of her last whishes had been to see him not alone.  
'Don't be alone Doctor'  
He saw the words forming in front of his eyes, her scottish accent.  
He heard the door of the TARDIS being opened and then closed with a loud noise and a clear voice calling for him.  
He smiled once more at the girl in his imagination, closed the drawer in his mind with the words in, and stood up, the object who had been lying on the table in his pocket.  
He finally made a choice.  
Luckily enough, the right one.  
'Don't be alone Doctor'

It was, of course, Clara, who was calling him, standing near the stairs, looking for him.  
-Morning, Doctor!- she almost shouted, seeing him, with a big smile.  
-Shut up- he simply said  
-Do I have to shut up because you're thinking and if I talk you can't do it and the Earth will, I don't know, burst and...- she said, letting the words come out of her mouth.  
-Simply shut up- he said again, interrupting her mid-sentence - We've been travelling together for a bit, now, and I've realized it has led to good things. You're clever, you can keep up with me, most of the times, and you are also able to keep this place tidy, and, trust me, that is a really great challenge, with me around- he said, and Clara smiled, thinking it was a simple 'thank you' said in the Doctor way. Instead, he continued.  
\- You're the impossible girl. You're MY impossible girl. And I am really grateful for you, sacrificing yourself every moment, every time, to save me, you've done it thousands of times and i can't imagine how much you will, but we're travelling together now- with great enfasis on the last word, leaving her speechless.  
-This is for you- he said, handing her the thing in his pocket. Clara took it with shaking hands, and lowered her face to see what it was. A simple necklace, with a single world, written in silver, hanging from the lace.  
'Home'  
-I want this TARDIS to become your home. And let me be your family. I want you to be here. Not because I don't want to be alone. But because I want to be with you- he said, without breathing, just spilling out a river of words, without stopping.  
She didn't reply at once. She was still looking at the object in her hands. Then she looked up at the Doctor. Her eyes bigger and sparkling, he still wondered how she was able to do that. She took a few step forward and hugged the Doctor tight, very near to cry on his shoulder.  
-Thank you- she whispered in his ear.  
He knew he had made a right choice.  
And for the first time ever, the Doctor hugged Clara back, holding her in his arms, and he wasn't afraid at all of that embrace.

A.n.  
This is my very first story in English, in this fandom and about these two characters.  
I wrote it at 3 a.m. because I couldn't sleep and I was thinking about the last episode, in which they basically said they love each other.  
Even if I really really love Amelia Pond and the Eleventh Doctor, and will probably miss them till the end of the series, I like the idea of Clara and the twelfth Doctor to be together.  
English is not my first language, so if you find any mistake feel free to report it and also let me know with a review if you liked the story or not, it will help me improve my writing.  
This story is obviously and completely dedicated to Erika, my other half, my soulmate, in some kind of way, and a very true friend.  
Hope you liked it,  
Becks


End file.
